The science experiment
by clo7615
Summary: Annabeth was the rich popular girl in school she had a life a good one in fact. Percy was the poor lonely boy in school who strived to be alive, he never had a good life all he ever saw was pain. What happens when these too meet when a science experiment causes a fire, can Annabeth teach Percy to live? Can Percy show Annabeth that the world is a dark and tortuous place?
1. The experiment

**Hi this is my new story, I wont be abandoning if I give you my heart will you throw it away I will post a new chapter as soon as I have written it but I hope you like this new story it is a multi chapter fan fiction and I hope to update every week if not every other week, anyway here's the story. Enjoy!**

Annabeth:

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looked at it and it read 6.13am she groaned then shot up as fast as she could and ran to her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

She picked up a light blue lace top with a white vest and her black skinny jeans, but not to forget about her pale blue leather jacket her best friend Thalia bought her last year for her 17th birthday.

The now 18 year old Annabeth chase walked over to the mirror and nodded in approval to herself. She didn't wear makeup even before she was popular she was still the quiet one she used to hide out in the back of the library it was her sanctuary her quiet place to escape.

Annabeth was in the last year of high school and was soon to graduate and go to NYC with her best friend Thalia, she had her life planned every single little detail, and Annabeth wasn't one to stop even if one of her plans were ruined she would do anything she could to prevent it, when she wanted something she took matters into her own hands.

That's why she became popular in the first place, she saw a boy in the same year as her, his name was Grover he was getting beat up pretty badly and Annabeth was having none of it, she took matters into her own hands, and let's just say all of them had at least two broken ribs. People took an interest into Annabeth and accepted her into 'The Popular Group'.

If there was one thing she hated more than spiders it was bully's.

Once Annabeth was content with herself she slipped on her white converse and ran downstairs. She was greeted by her step mum.

"Good morning Annabeth could you take your brothers to school I have to go to work and your father already left." Annabeth's step mum said rushing out of the front door, not even giving Annabeth a chance to answer her.

Annabeth sighed and thought about how unlucky she was to have someone like that in her life.

"Boys come on I have to drive you to school." She said grabbing her car keys and her school bag.

 _Ten minutes later:_

They finally arrived at Matthew and Bobby's school it was around 7.54 and Annabeth new that it takes at least half an hour to get to school, so she drove as fast as the speed limit was and rushed to be on time for her first lesson. Science.

Percy:

Why, why does this always happen to me. This pain just won't go away, I can't comprehend what I'm feeling right now, but I'm pretty sure its along the lines of everyone I care about abandoned me my mum can't pay the bills I stuff school up, why can't I just die like my dad at least I would be happy.

 _10 year ago Percy was 8._

 _"_ _You disgust me Poseidon you borrowed some money and you can't pay it back you let your family down, so now the only option for me is to kill you."_

 _Boom_

 _"_ _Daddy, daddy why aren't you moving, mummy why isn't daddy moving, daddy, please."_

 _Percy sobbed in pain after realizing what he had just seen. The poor 8 year old boy had just witnessed his father's death._

Percy tried to keep that memory out of his head, he had seen pain like nobody should ever see. When he was fourteen he saved a girl from getting killed by a gangster and for it he got stabbed twice in the leg. When he was sixteen his step dad Gabe attempted to kill him and his mother, he had the worst life ever and to top it off school was just the icing on a cake for Percy.

Percy had no friends he had never told anyone about his pain instead he tried to keep himself alive, not by living but wishing he could forget his painful memories.

He didn't want to live he wanted to get through his life not caring how, he thought he deserved to suffer that was always his excuse he was the cause for everything his dad, the girl, his step dad nearly killing him and his mum. He was tough but not that tough even he had his limits.

He believed to himself that he would be better off dead maybe his mum could finally live a care free life. And he could finally live in peace.

Percy was running late again for school. He kissed him mums cheek and legged it out of the door of his old smelly apartment.

It was dull days like this Percy found comforting the dark clouds all pushed together in anger and no light anywhere to be found that was pretty much how to sum up Percy, all the single horrible moments in his life pushed together to make Percy angry and even under it all still no light could be found. He was pretty much on his own in life and that's what he liked, he enjoyed watching himself suffer because of what he thought, but never did he think that his life would change because of one science class.

The only thing he had to remind himself that he was still alive was scars, they were everywhere some read, alone, worthless, stupid, suffer. Percy did these to make him believe he was those things, nobody stopped him, his mum was always working trying to put a roof over their heads and there was not another single person that would ever are about him in the whole world. Or so Percy thought.

Annabeth's pov:

I eventually made it on time to school but unfortunately when I went into science the only spare seat available was next to Percy Jackson.

I didn't know a real lot about him really, I only heard rumours of him, none of which I thought was true, my mother had always told me before she died to not judge a book by its cover so I decided to give this Percy a chance.

"Hey, so your Percy right." I said as politely as I could.

"Yes and you're a stuck up rich popular girl with a perfect life." He said in a harsh tone.

"Look you don't know me so don't just assume that's what I' am because if was someone like that I would jump off a bridge." I said in a meanish tone.

"Yay can I push you." He said in a quiet muttered tone.

"Ok new rule you don't talk to me, I don't talk to you I gave you a chance but you blew it." I said in the same meanish tone.

"Fine by me." He muttered staring with his sea green eyes into complete outer space.

The teacher started explaining to us what we had to do but I couldn't concentrate my mind kept drawing back to the mysterious Percy Jackson. The task was quite simple, work with the person you sit next to create some weird potion think I don't know what it was called I just knew the colours of the ingredients I had to use, blue, green and red.

"We need the red one blue one and the green one." I said to Percy he just nodded slightly and went to go and get it.

I got the flask and set everything up, me and Percy were at the back of the class room so nobody paid us much attention. Percy came back with the ingredients I didn't really see them so I just carried on as Percy put into the flask the ingredients.

I wasn't really doing anything until I heard the fire alarm. Oh no.

I was used to this happening on a regular basis because there was always one idiot who would set off the fire alarm my putting a match next to it or something. But this time there was a real fire and I could see it, I couldn't move I was stood there in shell shock it had spread so quickly everyone had gotten out except me and Percy. He could have saved himself but why he didn't.

"Annabeth come on move, Annabeth please come on."

I still couldn't move I was frozen in fear until I felt soft hands on the back of my legs, it was Percy picking me up bridal style, and he had taken off his jacket as well and put it around me. My eyes suddenly opened in fear and I realized what was happening. The door was covered with fire there was no way out except the window. Percy changed his direction from the door towards the window, luckily we were on ground floor level so we didn't have to drop although it may be hard for Percy to climb out with me in his arms.

So I decided to try wriggle out but he wouldn't let me, his grip on me got tighter as he muttered into my hair, 'I' am not going to cause any more deaths I've had enough of that to last a lifetime.' My face suddenly reddened as I recalled the thought of Percy actually caring for me.

He opened the window just like a door, luckily it was one of those windows, and he climbed onto the outer ledge and dropped about half a metre. We dropped safely to the ground. My body took me over again and I found myself curling into his chest and whispering thank you repeatedly. He didn't let me go he just used his thumb to wash away the tears from my cheeks and put his chin on top of my head.

We both soon drooped down to sit on the floor not moving from our position. We stayed like that until I noticed something on Percy's bare arm it looked like scar that said alone. I moved my head and looked up to him, brushing my fingers along the now healed scar. He just closed his eyes and sighed .

About 20 seconds after that we found people bombarding us, well mostly me which I can't understand why Percy was the hero I didn't even know him but I knew he had secrets and I plan on finding out what they are.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 **Review thanks,**

 **Clo7615**


	2. The hospital

**Hi so I thought I would update again today because I had a few PMs saying they really liked the first chapter so thank you to them. Also thanks for following and reviewing it means a lot so thank you. Anyway here is the second chapter to The science experiment enjoy!**

Percy's pov:

What in Hades was I thinking I don't even know her why would I care for her she's a brat. Why did I even get her out I could have just saved myself, well...

Her face reminded me of my mum when Gabe nearly killed us, she was just stood there the fear took over her she was just stood there in shell shock, at first I wasn't going to help her but then I realised that I would be just as bad as that man who nearly killed that poor innocent girl, and I was not going to sink down to his level.

Annabeth may be popular and rich and have an amazing life but I wasn't just going to abandon her, I was not going to cause yet another death despite how much I disliked her.

People soon where crowding around us, well Annabeth. I had the head teacher unfortunately me and Mr Healy don't get along he thinks I'm a trouble maker because I'm so quiet, he doesn't care how I' am he just doesn't want to sign a load more paperwork than he has to.

For a brief moment Annabeth turned around and her stormy grey eyes met my dull sea green eyes, but just like that it was gone.

The fire was soon put out took them long enough though they should have been here straight away but they weren't more like half an hour seriously the fire station it like five minutes away.

They called my mum who got down here even before the fire department she kept fussing over me until they took me away in an ambulance my mum said she would meet me there. As for Annabeth I have no idea maybe she was taken to the hospital as well.

Annabeth's pov:

I was rushed away to hospital immediately, I didn't even get a chance to see Percy again. My older brother Malcolm came he didn't live with us he was 24 he said he left dad a message and didn't even tell our step mum, she wouldn't have cared anyway she was the reason Malcolm left.

My mind was blurred the only thing I could think about was Percy, where was he? Was he ok? I didn't know anything and the next thing I knew was that out of my mouth slipped,

"Malcolm when we get to the hospital find Percy Jackson I need to speak to him." Malcolm just nodded and sat next to me as the doctors closed the ambulance doors, and we drove off.

 _2 hours later:_

Apparently I had fallen asleep in the ambulance and woke up in a hospital bed just as the doctor looking after me came in.

"Ahh Miss Chase I hope you're feeling ok I have checked you over but everything was clear you can discharge yourself whenever. "

Malcolm and I said our thanks to the doctor, then I said to Malcolm,

"Did you find Percy is he alright?" Malcolm chuckled and then replied,

"I spoke to his mum Sally lovely lady by the way and she said that Percy was fine and that he was asking if you were ok so I told her what the doctor told you."

A smile crept onto my face and Malcolm seemed to notice.

"What happened back at school Annabeth." My eyes sped and shot daggers in his direction knowing that someone was bound to ask me that sooner or later.

I decided to tell him the whole story, well kind off, I left out the parts about the scar and how Percy held me into his chest I really don't think it's necessary to tell him about that.

He nodded along as I told him what happened. He seemed quite surprised actually that I wasn't the one that started a fire, him knowing how useless I' am at chemistry, I just playfully punched him in the chest and huffed.

We soon got out of the hospital and by now it was about 3 so there was no point going back to school not that I was expected to or anything I just didn't want my perfect attendance to go to waste even though I was assured by one of my teachers before I left the hospital that it wouldn't.

I decided that I wanted to stay at Malcolm's that night after all it was a Friday, plus my dad would have been working late and I don't really want to be tortured by my step mum, I mean seriously I was just involved in a very horrible fire I don't need her breathing own my neck the whole time.

Malcolm dropped me off at home first to get some clothes and stuff then I quickly got back in the car and at that same moment I just remembered something... I have to get the twins the twins.

"Malcolm, I have to pick the twins up from school." I sad frantically, Malcolm sighed and muttered something about me always forgetting things once again like I said I could have been killed today.

Even though Malcolm hates our step mum he adores the twins and sometimes they stay round at Malcolm's he would do anything for them and me.

When we picked them up their little eyes lit up at the sight of Malcolm they ran over to us and Malcolm picked them both up. Once we were in the car Malcolm and I tried to tell them what happened earlier but instead they kept asking m questions like:

"Did a prince save you? Was it scary? Are you dead? And my personal favourite, 'Wow my sister's a ghost wait until I tell all the kids at school.' Malcolm and I giggled and I replied,

"No a prince didn't save me some quiet boy did, yes it was very scary, no I'm not dead, and lastly no I' am not a ghost."

The twins just giggled to themselves in the back and the rest or the car journey was filled with peace and quiet, well about as much quiet as it can get with two kids sat in the back.

Percy's pov:

I hated hospitals there was always something about them that made me feel nauseous. I think it's all the pain in my life I was born here treated here and hopefully I won't die here this place is sad, on my last day I want nothing more than people to act like they do now treat me like a nobody, at least that way people won't have that pain of missing me, maybe if they do care which they don't I might see them in the afterlife if that's even real.

You see I always believed that there was something after death even if it was Hell but now I'm not sure maybe there is just nothing maybe it's just darkness for all eternity I don't know. Now maybe its best if I just faded away nobody would care, pain follows me it won't leave me alone until it finally kills all of me. I know it's depressing but that's just my life and nothing will ever change that.

The doctor checked me over and said I was fine to leave, but before we went I asked my mum to see if she could find out if Annabeth was ok, she smiled slightly before leaving the room. I loved my mum she was the only person I ha she didn't understand me but she tried her best. The thing was nobody could ever understand me I was unreadable mysterious and I hoped to keep it like that.

My mum came back a few minutes later, she told me that she had run into Annabeth's brother Malcolm and he said that Annabeth was fine my panic level suddenly shot down and I relaxed as much as I could regarding the circumstances.

I soon discharged myself and mum and I drove in silence home. The only thing I could think about was Annabeth but why she was a brat and I knew that, it's not like she cared about me.

And from that moment I decided that Annabeth would never have anything to do with me and I wouldn't her.

 **So that was chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it the next chapters will be longer hopefully I just wanted to post this chapter the next day so anyway I don't know when will update again possibly tomorrow or sometime in the week.**

 **Review, thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


	3. The promise

**Hi so I had a little bit of time to write this chapter today, it takes place the day after the fire so Saturday. I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you are all enjoying it. Anyway enjoy chapter 3 of The science experiment!**

Annabeth's pov:

I woke up with a huge headache, I had no idea why though I was fine when I came home yesterday maybe it's just my nerves from yesterday, I was still shaking but can you blame me really I could have died.

When we got back to Malcolm's yesterday the twins really wanted to stay so they did, dad rung us back after and said he was glad that I was ok, and can we drop the twins off after breakfast.

He was never really one to sympathise even when my mum died he just kept his head in his work I had to learn to fend for myself as an 8 year old.

I went downstairs for breakfast with Malcolm and the twins. We all got dressed then we took the twins home, I would go back tomorrow but for today Malcolm and I went to the graveyard, to see mum.

I had always hated coming here it was always so quiet I don't think I have ever seen anyone there.

We parked up in the car park to find that an old beat up car was there as well.

I opened the creaky gate and walked inside, we brought bluebells they were always her favourite flowers. The graveyard was quite small it only had a couple of other gravestones in it.

When we got to one that read Poseidon Jackson I think. My heart stopped, kneeling down in front of it was...

"Percy." He looked around with a neutral expression on his face.

"Annabeth." He said staring at me,

"I'll wait over here Annabeth." Said Malcolm, I nodded not taking my eyes of Percy for even a second.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not very politely.

"I have come to see my mum, what about you why are you here?" I asked him in a gentle tone. He looked to the ground then back up to me.

"My dad he died I just came to see him like I do every Saturday." He replied with quite a harsh tone.

"Are you ok? You know with the fire yesterday." I couldn't think of anything else to say I didn't know anything about him I tried to make the conversation less awkward but it wasn't really working.

"Yeah it's not like anybody would miss me if I wasn't ok." He replied. I didn't want to start an argument with him, so instead I replied,

"People care Percy your mum does and I guess I do." He just looked amused.

"You don't care Annabeth you pity me or something but you definitely don't care you don't know what I've been through in life, I may have saved you from that fire but it doesn't mean anything I only did it because yeah I've seen pain that was my fault and I wasn't going to let anybody else die, so face it Annabeth you don't care you don't know me." What he said was surprising what did he mean?

"Look Percy I'm sorry but you think I have a good life, my mum died when I was 8 my dad shut me out and drove himself crazy with work, my step mum who just doesn't care what I do as long as it doesn't involve her, that's my life I can't change it I have to learn to live with it." I said to him in loud voice.

He just looked to the ground again kicking his shoe into the grass. I had no idea what he was going to do next, but what surprised me is when he did this...

He walked up to me so his face was about 15cm from mine and he said in a quiet tone,

"At least you don't have the burden of being the cause of your father's death."

After that he ran away to his car just as Malcolm walked toward me.

"You ok kiddo." He said I just nodded whipping a tear of my cheek. Malcolm pulled me into a hug, he didn't ask me what was wrong but I think he may have heard.

Percy's pov:

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why the heck did I tell Annabeth about my dad?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She doesn't care nobody does really I'd be better off dead, Annabeth knows I'm worth nothing so why does she keep coming back?

At least she has a brother who cares for her, I mean I have my mum but I never see her she works and works and works I maybe see her for an hour a week.

Nobody was ever there for me whilst I cried myself to sleep nobody was there when I was alone, scared and now I have scars to prove it. My life is a misery I have nothing of my own I live in an old smelly apartment with rats I've seen death an pain which I can't even describe my memory of them just haunts me every day and probably every day for the rest of my life.

I've learnt with my miserable 18 nearly 19 years of existence that there's no one to save you, and if they did care well there long gone. The only thing you would see if you looked at me would be pain, loneliness.

Maybe one day things will be different, maybe one day people will learn to appreciate that people care about them, and maybe one day you will learn what life is really all about, pain, suffering and then at the end of it all death. And yes that's pessimistic but I don't care it's the hard-core truth and everyone will have to face the facts sooner or later.

Annabeth's pov:

I did something I would never expect to do next, I ran after Percy, I don't know why there was just a feeling inside of me telling me I should.

"Percy, Percy, stop look I just want to talk to you."

I soon caught up to him thank the gods I'm on the track team.

"What Annabeth, leave me alone I don't need anything from you."

"No but I need something from you." I sat down on the grass; he did the same but about a metre and a half away from me.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say." He huffed and I think that was a sign for me to continue.

"When I was 8 my mum was taking me out shopping and we went into a shop and I can just remember a bang and when I looked behind me my mum was laid down with blood all round her and for years I thought it was my fault, I needed new clothes and I dragged her in that shop, I still wonder now what my life would be like if she was still alive, probably a whole lot better than this." More tears fell down my face, this time nobody cleared them away for me.

Percy just looked at the ground again with a neutral expression he showed no emotion the only thing I could see was pain.

"When I was 8 me my mum and my dad lived in the upper class part of time I was spoilt I had everything, until one day my mum picked me up from school, my dad had the day off that day so he stayed at home, when we got home my mum sent me to get changed and when I did, I went back into the living room, to find these hug guys there were 3 of them, all of them had a gun. They looked at me and laughed then told me I was the cause of what was going to happen I didn't understand all I knew was that a few seconds after, my dad was clutching his stomach, he had been shot."

I stared at Percy even though his head was still facing downwards on the floor, he was crying I didn't know what else to do, I got up and went to sit next to him. I just sat not moving I just stared blindly across the graveyard, until Percy said,

"When I was 14 I was walking home, I decided to take a short cut that day it was through dark ally's I thought that everything was fine, until I heard a scream, a girl similar age I think, this gangster was beating her up, I looked behind me and saw it with my own eyes she escaped, with a few bruises, I got stabbed in the leg twice." We both stayed silent until I spoke,

"A couple of years ago, Grover the dude with the leg problem, I saw getting beat up pretty badly I stopped the group and gave them all at least 2 broken ribs, I wasn't badly hurt although one of them broke my arm and busted my nose, but I gave it to him ten times worse."

I saw a slight smile appear on Percy's face so I decided to elbow him playfully to see if I could get him to look up, he did, and I smiled to.

"When I was 16 two nearly three years ago, I had a step dad, his name was Gabe Ugliano. One day he tooted into the house drunk like every day. He worked on the police force though I have no idea how he got in, anyway he came in drunken one day and pointed his gun at me and my mum we were terrified. I had to be the strong one, so I tricked him, I told him he was right about everything, and that we would leave right away, he bought it, and my mum and I got out but we had nothing no money no clothes, luckily one of my mum's old friends was a police officer and went round to arrest Gabe he got a life sentence."

I was shocked to say the least Percy did have it bad, really bad.

"You know I have never told anyone that don't tell anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone Percy, I promise."

 **So that was chapter 3 there will be more Percabeth in the next few chapters, anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Review Thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


	4. The budding friendship

**Hi so I'm back with a new chapter sorry it has been so long I hope to update sooner next time, anyway thanks for all the support, enjoy chapter 4 of the science experiment!**

Annabeth's pov:

 _Monday morning:_

I looked at myself idly in the mirror I had no idea what to expect today; well I knew that I would have many questions to answer.

I know that no doubt Drew the queen bee of the school would no doubt ask me endless dumb statements like 'I bet you started the fire on purpose for attention' or 'That Jackson dude only saved you because if he didn't he could have been arrested'

You see there were two 'popular groups' one which consisted of me, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Jason (Thalia's twin brother), the Stoll brothers and Katie Gardner oh and Grover and Juniper although they don't hang out with us so much anymore.

Then there was the other group which consisted of Drew, Rachel and Calypso. They have always had it in for me ever since I became 'popular'

Gods do I hate that word 'popular' I mean it's like we look down on people and think were better than everyone else, well Drew and her group do, but anyway take Percy for instance I don't know much about him I have no right to judge him, so why should anyone else.

After all my mum taught me that respect is the one key thing you need to earn in life, in order to have people name you as a good person and in order to do that you have to respect everyone even if there confusing and have many secrets that I plan on finding out what they are.

 _Percy_ , oh gods what is he going to say? What's he going to do? Well I don't know but I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to be friends maybe introduce him to my friends? No maybe that's not such a good thing do. These past couple of days especially Saturday I have noticed that he's well erm not very good with people.

 _At school_

"Annabeth, are you ok." Piper fussed over me seriously she and Thalia must have text me a thousand times over the weekend

"Percy, have you seen Percy?" I asked Thalia and Piper.

"No we haven't seen him, anyway why do you need to see him anyway?" Asked Thalia suspiciously,

"You know I didn't get myself out of that building Percy carried me out he didn't give up on me he saved me he's a hero." I found myself saying quite aggressively when I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

My friends just stared at me; well I thought they were staring at me, but it turns out they were staring behind me at...

Percy of course.

I turned on my heel to face Percy he had that neutral expression on his face again, so unclear I had no idea what he was feeling but I guess I have a little bit of a clue.

"I take it that you heard all that then," I said in a soft tone, I tried to avoid looking him in the eye, but it's hard when he has the best eyes ever.

 _What? Where did that come from? Bad Annabeth,_

Anyway moving on Percy just nodded his head softly then walked away I tried calling after him but it wasn't really working so I ran (again to catch up to him).

"Percy, wait." Gods this really happens a lot doesn't it?

He thankfully was only walking, not too fast but not that slow either. Once again I thanked myself for being on the track team.

"Percy, stop I meant what I said."I whisper shouted when I got closer to him.

That's when he finally stopped and sighed. He looked round at me with one swift motion.

I sighed that he was finally going to listen to me, I silently in my head thanked the gods, and wow I am being really thankful today.

"Annabeth what you said was just you being modest but really I'm not a hero and you're a wise girl I am sure you could have gotten out of that building yourself." I just raised my eyebrows at him, and then went on to ask,

"What did you just call me?"For a second there I thought I saw Percy smile, but it didn't last long.

"I called you a Wise Girl because that's what you are a Wise Girl." I sniggered at his comment and replied,

"Oh yeah and you're a-"I stopped suddenly realizing I didn't have a comeback.

"Look I don't really know much about you but I will soon and then you awesome nickname will be born!" He kind of laughed but not fully more like a quiet chuckle.

"What makes you so sure that you're going to know more about you because I pretty much told you my life."

"No Percy you didn't you only told me the negatives I want to know about the positives there has to be something." I said stepping a few steps closer to him but not too close.

Percy's pov:

Annabeth moved closer to me but not that close

"I don't have anything positive to tell, I fail school I have seen unimaginable pain I don't think I have a future there's just nothing positive in my life."

 _Yes there is, you. Whoa head where did that come from you don't like her she doesn't mean a thing to you._

 _Yes she does._

Whilst the inside of my head was having a fight I couldn't help but notice Annabeth's eyes they were a sterling grey colour, she was looking at her black converse probably deciding on what to say to me.

I definitely want to find out why she thinks she can just mauve herself into my life and find out my secrets, well I guess I'm a fool for telling her most of them but at the time I guess I saw hope that someone actually cared but of course they didn't. After all I know I have found out you're on your own in life don't trust anybody.

"Percy what I don't think you understand is that I want to help you, I care and don't say I don't because deep down there must be a feeling that you know I care, or else you wouldn't be standing in front of me listening to me now would you?"

I took a deep breath I guess somewhere deep down I know she cares, but I'm just too much of a coward to admit it, or am I?

"Ok Annabeth look I guess deep down I know that you care and that you want to help me but if you really want to help me then just stay out of my life." I said angrily then stormed off to who knows where.

 _You idiot you could have had a chance there to have a friend? To not be lonely anymore?_

I was heading towards the swimming pool I didn't know why first class was due to start soon people would be piling in here like a swarm of angry bees.

I went and sat down on a bench overlooking the water, I don't know why but I have always felt a connection with the water. Maybe it's from the time my dad took me fishing for the first and the last time ever, we both fell out of our little boat and I ended up with seaweed all in my hair, and we had a laughing fit for about ten minutes. I smiled at the memory.

"So there is something positive in your life, a memory perhaps." Great she's back.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life"

"And I thought you would have figured out by now I don't like to quit especially things I think are important."

I stayed silent hoping that she would leave, but of course she didn't.

"So go on then tell me what you were smiling about." I gulped nervously as she came and sat down next to me quite close may I add. She was doing this on purpose trying to make me nervous.

At first I was just going to stay silent but then I had to go open my big fat mouth.

"I was thinking about the time my dad took me fishing for the first time and the last, we had this little boat and we were out there for hours, my dad was joking around in the boat and he accidently tipped us out of it, when I emerged from the surface there was a patch of seaweed on my head we were laughing not stop for about ten minutes. That's really the only good memory I have o my life so far." Why did I say the words so far?

I looked next to me at Annabeth who was smiling widely and then spoke,

"Hey, I just thought of a nickname for you, Seaweed Brain"

I gave her a weird look. She took out a black marker and started to write underneath the bench...

 _Annabeth + Percy(Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain)_

I gave her a soft smile.

"So you up to being my friend, Seaweed Brain?" I nodded slowly thinking what in Hades is wrong with me.

She stood up and offered her hand,

"Don't push it Wise Girl." She just laughed and we both left the swimming pool and headed to our first class of the day.

 _Lunch:_

Annabeth and I were in the same class before lunch so we went there together, when I had a thought.

I'm a loser and an outcast with no friends, and Annabeth's a popular girl with tons of friends, to be honest in reality those two people should not mix well, I guess we don't.

Things won't change now Annabeth will no doubt go back to her friends and ditch me and to be honest I wouldn't blame her.

"Why you look so nervous it's just lunch in a dining hall with fellow class mates and piers, she said in a posh way."

I sniggered, then said,

"Because how do I know as soon as we get in here you are just going to ditch me for your friends if you ask me I have a right to be nervous, and I wouldn't blame you if you did run back to your friends."

She just sighed and stopped walking,

"You have serious trust issues don't you Seaweed Brain, because I would never ever ditch you you're my friend now ok you just need to push past all your doubt and trust me."

I took a deep breath and we carried on walking, we only stopped when we got to a table with a few girls and boys on it, who were indulged in some wacky conversation.

They all suddenly stopped talking when Annabeth and I approached them

"Erm Annabeth why is Percy Johnson stood next to you at our table." A girl with jet black hair who I saw Annabeth was talking to this morning.

"Thalia don't be rude and his name is Percy Jackson." Annabeth spoke.

"And he is here because he is my friend and I don't care if none of you like him."

Everyone shifted in their seats and carried on with their lunch, I felt really awkward to say the least.

Annabeth grabbed my hand which was sweating, I'm surprised she didn't flinch, like a normal person, but I guess I have learnt that Annabeth is anything but normal.

"So I guess I will introduce you, so there's Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Frank." She said pointing at them all, they all managed a quiet hi.

Lunch soon finished and I and Annabeth had different classes but before we went in opposite directions she said to me,

"Meet me at the school entrance after your last class?" I gave her a questioning look but then I nodded.

What a day.

 **So there was chapter 4 I hope you all liked it sorry for the late update, I made this chapter longer though! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it thanks or all the reviews.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Reviews thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


	5. The mistake of forgetting your keys

**Hi so I'm back with another chapter of The science experiment enjoy:**

The same day,

Percy's pov:

The last bell rang to represent the end of the school day. Now I can't say I'm exactly excited to meet Annabeth after school, I mean we may be friends but I'm not willing to just give her my trust she has to earn it and I'm going to teach her how bad the world really is.

I continued walking to the place I was suppose to meet Annabeth.

As soon as I got there I saw Annabeth waiting patiently for me,

"Ready to go Seaweed Brain,"

"Yep." I replied to her.

"So I was thinking I could walk you home you know to be friendly." Annabeth said with a smile.

"No absolutely no way in Hades are you walking me home, and shouldn't it be the other way around the guy walking the girl home." I said frowning at her with much despair at her sentence.

"You know I'm quite persistent and even if I can't walk you home I'll follow you, anyway why not what is your reason." She said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Well my neighbourhood is not what you would call friendly especially to people from the upstate area." She just sniggered at me and then went on to argue with me for half an hour until I finally decided to give up and let her.

We started walking and we were soon approaching a very scary looking area, I saw Annabeth look around nervously, it took all my might not to laugh or even smirk at the matter.

She soon changed things and started to talk to me,

"So Seaweed Brain what do you wish to achieve in life." I had to laugh at that one,

"Well when I was a kid after my dad died I always pictured myself dead." I said with a similar attitude as Annabeth asked me the question.

"Percy Jackson why in the world would you think that and no more death jokes." She asked me in a harsh tone as we stopped walking.

"It wasn't a joke, when my dad died those guys told me that it was my fault so I always thought that would mean at one point in my life they were going to come and murder me, I still think that."

"Aww Percy listen to me you didn't do anything wrong they have no reason to murder you don't think like that your young you have your whole life ahead of you, so would you stop being so pessimistic."

"You don't get it do you Annabeth, get it into your pretty little brain that I saw death my own father's death, that made me who I' am today. My life is a complete nightmare I have no future all because of that day; I knew you wouldn't get it." I said quite angrily

"Percy I witnessed my own mother's death as well you know I will forever have that memory carved in my head, but I've learnt not to live in the past nor he future but he present and what is going on around me now, and I hate to break it to you but that thing is you." She said just aggressively as I did.

I was shocked to say the least I had forgotten that Annabeth saw her mum get shot as well. I suddenly regretted what I said and knew I had to do something to take her mind off of what I had just said. I cursed under my breath and then grabbed her hand.

"Follow me I want to show you something," She ignored me but didn't pull my hand away.

I was taking her to a park which was nearby my house.

"You know you never gave me a clear answer of what you want to do in life."

"Well I guess I would want to be a writer, I want to change people's perspectives on the world and make them see that the world isn't at all what it claims to be." I said with not very much confidence at all.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that but you are pretty good with words you could be a philosopher, or an author and have a book series called 'The world in Percy Jackson's perspective' I'd totally buy that." We both laughed a bit then we stopped as we got towards the park.

I lead her to a bench and we sat down luckily the park was pretty much empty well except for all the graffiti.

"I had nothing to do with the graffiti I swear on the River Styx." We both smiled and started to talk about homework, which Annabeth scolded me for not doing well except English, I always did my homework for English.

We were talking for around 23 minutes until...

"Hey there." This man around 40 said to Annabeth, he tried to pick her up around the waist well maybe for a split second, which was also the time it took my fist to smash into his face.

"Come on lets go." I said to Annabeth as I hoisted her up, I could feel that she was trembling and shaking and I think even crying.

"Hey it's ok he's gone he won't be coming back." I whispered into Annabeth's hair as she pulled me closer to her for a hug.

It suddenly reminded me of when we were in the fire; the moment was so similar it was like my mind suddenly pulled me back into a nightmare. Yes I was even scared I thought I might have killed Annabeth and myself, at least this time nobody could have died well that drunken man could if he did anything else to her.

 _Hey maybe I do care about her_

 _Well duh you've been making ogling eyes at her all day of course you care maybe even more than you should._

For the first time ever I may have just agreed with myself.

Annabeth's pov:

That was scary if Percy hadn't have punched him I don't know what I would do. Probably have just sat there.

Over these past few days I have noticed I 'am really not good in dramatic situations.

"I don't know if I would be a good idea to tell you that happens a lot." I faintly heard Percy mutter.

I made Percy stop walking for a second and then...

"So you're telling me those situations like that happen a lot." I asked Percy he just nodded and started to walk away I went after him,

"You didn't think to tell me that stuff like that happens around here. I mean it's a... nice area but you could have told me I could have died." I soon regretted that after saying it but Percy just started to laugh it's the first time I've actually seen him laugh with such humour?

Yeah humour, for a guy who thinks that he should die, at least he's got me now, and maybe I could show him how to live his life like I don't know a normal person.

"You're a grown up Annabeth I doubt you would let someone kill you." I sniggered at his comment did he not just see how I handled that situation.

We soon came to an old rundown apartment building, which Percy pointed out was where he lived.

The lift was broken so we had to go up 13 flights of stairs to get to where Percy lived, and when we did...

"Er Annabeth, I think I have forgotten my keys." I looked at him with wide eyes and sighed he really was a Seaweed Brain wasn't he.

"Well don't look at me I can't pick a lock, what time will your mum be home." I said to him.

"She won't be back until at least three in the morning; ugh can my life seriously get any worse."

I had to restrain myself from laughing at Percy's comment.

"Well Seaweed Brain I better leave my step mum might lock me in the basement again, can't you go to a neighbours or something.

"No you're not walking home by yourself, and well I can't go to my neighbours I did that once before and I broke their kids toy, they won't allow me to go back."

That time I really did start laughing, and then an idea struck to mind.

"Hey, why don't you come and stay at my house, my rooms the attic I could probably sneak you through the bathroom window and then on the landing to get to the stairs to my room." I tried not to laugh still from what Percy said last.

"No, Annabeth its fine I'll just sleep here on the floor and wait for my mum to come home, that's really asking too much. And what is this about your step mum locking you in the basement?"

"No Percy it's not you saved me twice think of it as my way of making up for it, and the last time I was late home she locked me downstairs in the basement with no food, blankets or a bed I had to sleep on the stone floor, to think, I thought her shoving me up in the attic was enough." I said getting madder and madder towards the end.

I was that mad my hands were clenched into fists, Percy soon noticed.

"Annabeth look I had no idea she was that cruel to you." Cue the tears.

"It's not your fault Percy you didn't know, I don't even know why I even try with her everything I do isn't good enough for her, my dad doesn't care he just goes along with what my step mum says."

The tears kept tumbling down my face I have never really cried in front of people I had always tried to stay strong but those incidents that kept happening didn't really show my strong side. To be honest I don't even know if I've got a strong side anymore.

It's like an invisible wall I built up, to test how strong I really was, but now most of it has melted down into dust, and blown away.

Percy pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

"Hey come on let's get you home."

"I will only go home of you promise to stay with me." I said wiping away my tears from my now tear stained face.

Percy nodded then let go of me for a second.

He got a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag; he started to write something on it. I think it was a note to his mum.

He then stuck it on the door.

"Come on Wise Girl lets go." He said as he followed closely behind me.

Maybe Percy is becoming normal, well semi-normal. I thought maybe it's me changing him?

I quickly knocked that thought out of my head and looked back at Percy who had that neutral expression on his face again. He looked like he was deep in thought so I decided to stay silent and drift off into a daydream myself.

 _19 minutes later:_

We soon arrived at my house.

I got a ladder out of the shed and aimed it at the bathroom window; luckily we lived in a detached house. Percy climbed up it, and I ran inside the house all the way to the bathroom ignoring any comment my step mum made.

I locked the door to the bathroom, then helped Percy through the window, if a stranger saw this happening on the street I' am 100% sure they would get the wrong idea.

I made Percy stay behind me, as I unlocked the door and checked around for anybody, the coast was clear, so I quickly grabbed Percy and we ran walked quickly down the hall way to find another door, which behind it had a set of stairs. I dragged Percy u them, locking the door behind me and guided Percy to my room and then said,

"I really hope you don't need to use the bathroom because it you do you will have to wait until everyone is asleep." I said to him as I looked around my room.

There was grey paint coming off the walls, I asked if I could get it decorated my dad said yes but my step mum said I should be grateful that I have a roof over my head, food to eat and nice clothes.

It was true I did have a lot and I guess I should be more grateful. The best thing about my step mum well the only nice thing she ever does for me is buy me nice clothes, she said and I quote 'I'm only buying you these nice clothes because I don't want the Chase name brought to shame because of your horrible clothes'. I know right she's creepy.

Percy and I did all our homework (Well I forced Percy to do his) we decided that we would go to sleep.

Percy made himself a little bed on the floor, even though I argued with him, saying that he was a guest and that I thought he should sleep in my bed, and after a while I got so tired and gave into him.

I only had a thin blanket so that's what Percy used as a duvet.

After a while I decided I couldn't get to sleep.

"Percy, are you still awake." I whispered to him, I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Yes I'm freezing I should be used to being cold as well my apartment has no heating." We both gave out a soft laugh.

"Hey, come sleep on the bed don't worry I won't do anything, and I'm not starting an argument I'm too tired." I said.

I heard a soft sigh, and then I saw a faint silhouette of Percy; he walked around the outside of the bed and then crawled in next to facing the wall.

"Goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight Percy."

And it was the best night's sleep I had ever had.

 **Hi so that was chapter 5 of The science experiment, I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway thank you for all the reviews they mean so much to me. So once again a big thank you from me.**

 **Review thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


	6. The talk with Thalia

**Hi I'm back with another chapter of The science experiment, as you probably have noticed (or maybe not have noticed) I will be updating every week either Saturday or Sunday. So sorry this is so late it will be back to normal next time. Anyway enjoy, here is chapter 6!**

Annabeth's pov:

I woke up at normal time, to find something that felt like a brick next to me. I rolled over to see what it was and it turns out it was Percy.

Then all of a sudden my memories of last night came back flooding into my brain one by one. Until the last one finally made me shoot up and make me awake.

I asked Percy to sleep in the bed with me. I was frozen in shock that I Annabeth Chase would actually ask him that.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I was ready within 15 minutes.

I headed back into my room to find Percy sitting on the edge of the bed surrounded by two little devils named Matthew and Bobby.

"Er what is going on here?" I questioned, to find six eyes all staring at me.

"Is this your boyfriend Annie? Bobby asked me.

"No he is just a friend, and what are you two in here for?" Wow a lot of questions this morning.

"We are here because mum told us that you were taking us to school mum and dad have already left." Said Matthew.

I instantly groaned and shot a quick glance at Percy who was still surrounded by the twins.

"You two go downstairs I'll be down soon." They quickly ran off downstairs laughing to each other.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, sleep well?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Morning Wise Girl, it was a lot nicer than sleeping on the floor thank you for letting me stay here and I hope your brothers don't tell your dad that I was here." I elbowed him in the arm gently as a friendly gesture, and said,

"They won't tell I will bribe them with chocolate or something," I said and we both laughed.

"The bathroom is down these stairs then the first door on the right." I said to Percy pointing at the stairs.

He got up and headed off down to the bathroom

2 minutes later he came back, I gave him his bag and we had some breakfast much to Percy arguing with me saying he didn't need anything and that I had already done too much in the end I won (not much of a surprise there)

"Come on lets go to school." I said as the three boys looked at me and nodded, I laughed on the inside a little bit.

As we all got to the car I saw Percy turn around and walk away, I smiled a bit then,

"Percy, where are you going get in the car." He started walking towards me then said.

"Annabeth I don't need you to take me to school honestly I'm fine, I can walk."I giggled and grabbed his arm walking over to the passenger side of the door and hoisting him in.

I saw the twins buckle up through the window as I walked round to get in the driver's seat.

I sat down and put my seat belt on and saw Percy do the same.

We got to the twins school and they immediately jumped out and ran through the school doors.

Now it was just me and Percy.

"So we have got science first, let's hope nothing sets on fire this time." I tried to joke but Percy just looked sad. He didn't say a word.

"Earth to Percy." I said as his eyes looked around at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." He said with a tiny smile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was thinking too."

"Really, I highly doubt we were thinking about anything similar." He said, I nodded.

What he didn't know was that I was thinking about him.

"So what are you thinking about?" I questioned.

"I'm thinking about my life and how different things would be if I was happier, I'm pretty sure if I was happy that something would go wrong leaving me in a similar situation that I'm in now, no friends, no life, no dad."

"Percy Jackson you listen to me right now, you have a friend me, you have a life you go to school you now have sleepovers, your dad may not be here physically but he will always be with you in here." I said to him grabbing his hand and moving it over his heart.

He sent me a friendly smile as I looked into his sea green eyes.

We stayed like that for at least 45 seconds until we both realised what was going on and both bounced back.

He muttered a sorry to me and I gave him a half smile, I continued to drive until finally we got to school.

The journey was short and sweet thankfully.

"Annabeth hey, hi Percy." Thalia said as she approached Percy and I.

"Hey we best get to science come on Percy see you guys later at lunch." I said to her and Piper.

They waved to me and muttered bye, what's their problem today?

I dragged Percy to science and we took our seats we were in a different classroom, because well you know the fire, we were in a different building. The actual building was getting torn down and the insurance money was going to build another one. I think the school was actually happy that is got burned down the principal seemed to be smiling much more.

It was an old building I guess, whoever did set that fire the school obviously didn't care.

Science was boring we were made to look at textbooks, I didn't look at Percy once or talk to him I knew from past experiences with him he always finds a way to make things awkward unless it was me that made things worse?

I quickly shook that thought out of my head as I heard the bell go informing us that it was time to go to our next lessons, I had English whereas Percy had maths.

When we both go to the door he looked over at me and kind of smiled.

I could see fear in his eyes he always looked like that I never questioned it, because well he told me what he had been through I didn't want to push him he didn't deserve that especially from me.

I walked down the hall way on my own sighing as I entered the classroom.

I didn't mind English I wasn't bad at it not as good as Percy but I wasn't horrible.

I took my seat next to Thalia, who seemed to ignore my presence. Ever since I had been spending more time with Percy, Piper and she seemed to ignore me.

They were never really the jealous type and they couldn't be jealous of Percy could they?

I decided to strike up a conversation with Thalia.

"Hey sorry I didn't see you much this morning." I said as I playfully nudged her arm with my elbow.

She looked up at me, and smiled I smiled too.

"No it's fine you want to spend time with your boyfriend I get it, and Percy doesn't seem to have many friends, it's fine I'm a bit like that with Nico too remember." She said confidently.

"What no, Percy and I are just friends nothing more nothing less." I said quite aggressively

"Whoa Annie chill I get it, hey how about you invite Percy to come with us on Saturday to the movies." I smiled and nodded, then replied.

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason." I said as I gave my best friend a side hug, yes in the middle of an English class, that's just been our style since nursery.

The next couple of days were pretty similar Percy now walked me home every day and instead of driving I also walked to school with Percy.

It was all going fine until Saturday rolled around.

 **Once again I' am so sorry that this chapter was late I have been so busy with school anyway I hope to update this weekend, sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger.**

 **I will post dedications to everyone next chapter, thanks for all the support I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

 **Anyway review thanks!**

 **Clo7615**


	7. The kiss

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter of The science experiment, warning: Major Percabeth in this chapter finally. Anyway you have been warned! Enjoy dedications to everyone that has reviewed so far at the bottom it means the world to me that people review. Thanks!**

Annabeth's pov:

I drove through the terrifying neighbourhood where Percy lived. My head was silently telling me to find another way through but that would just make me late. And well hurt my pride. A scary looking neighbourhood was not getting the better of me.

I kept my calm mostly the way there thanks to my loud music blaring out of the speakers and of course my ability to lock car doors.

I soon got to Percy's apartment building, so I turned the music down and unlocked the car doors.

Percy immediately got in looking worried which was understandable considering Percy was nervous around pretty much any human being except hopefully me and his mum.

"Hey you ok?" He nodded and I started to drive.

What was wrong with him?

I learned this past week not to question him much it could trigger something after all he's been through.

I pulled up outside the movie theatre and unclipped my belt. Percy did nothing except stare into the distance. Okay now I needed to question him, I thought.

"Percy what's wrong I know there's something."

"Annabeth we're two different people we may have both been through pain but something does not compute how can a popular beautiful girl like you want to be friends with an outcast weird mentally unstable boy like me? Something just doesn't add right here. This past week has been undoubtedly the best week of my life. I guess I'm not used to it. It's too risky whereas my old life wasn't I could do what I and not have to worry because there was no one there to help I had myself and that's all I needed, until you showed up, an..."

He suddenly stopped talking because I Annabeth Chase kissed him, no not on the mouth or anything just simply on his cheek, how I knew it would shut him up I had no idea but it did.

"Percy if you think I'm going to abandon you then you are totally wrong. I might be popular but I'm not beautiful. You may think we're polar opposites but we're not. You and I know that life can do terrible things but that's life. I care Percy, I care about you and seeing you like this is breaking my heart. You're not mentally unstable you're the most down to earth person I have ever met. I'm lucky just to have even had the chance to look at you." I said almost with a tear running down my cheek. Percy really was something special I wasn't about to0 let him fall through my fingers just like that.

I reached over and put my hand over his hand, he was trembling.

He looked up and I caught his eyes green on grey, they locked into place and for a moment nothing else mattered to me.

It was an idiotic move what I did next and I regretted it, I moved in closer and I think he did as well; we were inches apart when...

"Hey what are you too doing get out here." We bounced back and as I fumbled to open my door Percy caught my gaze once again and whispered in a soft tone 'I care'.

I smiled softly blushing and made my way over to Thalia seeing Percy had really hit it off with Leo, turns out they both like the book series Peter Johnson.

Thalia saw me still with a faint blush on my cheeks. She raised her eyebrow at me and instead of answering her I muttered 'I'm cold' and we all shuffled inside.

We all paid for the tickets and took our seats, Percy sat down on my left and Thalia on my right who smirked at me as I took my seat.

The movie was okay not really my thing, as it was romantic I would have preferred something that was more action like.

About half way through the movie Percy didn't seem to be enjoying it either, he had fallen asleep and I was the unfortunate soul who was used as a pillow.

At about three quarters of the way through the movie just got too predictable they were going to get married and have a kid. Woo how unpredictable.

Finally the movie had finished and everyone left because they had all made up some stupid excuse I knew what they were doing and it wasn't going to work Percy and I don't like each other like that.

 _Huh you just keep telling yourself that Annabeth_ ,

Really there's even a voice in my head telling me I'm deluded great another weird thing to add onto my CV has a weird voice in my head telling me what I think... Okay that doesn't even make sense but you get the point.

Percy's head was surprisingly heavy and it took all my upper body strength to get it off my shoulder, and when I finally did my wrist bent back and Percy's head flopped back down.

How could he still not have woken up?

After a few minutes I finally got his head off my shoulder and resting onto the back of his chair.

I slapped him not to hard but not too gentle either. It woke him and he groaned.

I sighed in relief.

"Next time use Leo as a pillow my shoulder hurts."

He laughed at me as I stood up. I rolled my eyes and accidently tripped over Percy's legs who was still sitting down. I fell right on his lap. Ugh my life is so cliché at the moment.

I clung to his arm as he smirked at me, he must have had fun day today because he smirked at me which he never does he doesn't even normally smile.

I just looked at him with a glare in my eyes. He just laughed again and pulled me in for a bear hug, which was surprising. He whispered a thank you and I just pulled him closer. I detangled myself from him and heaved him up.

We got buckled up in the car and I asked him,

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He nodded eagerly and smiled at me.

I smiled too as I drove to a cue little diner not too far from the theatre.

I parked up in a space and we walked in.

"Hey, I'm Drew and I'll be your waitress today." She said staring at Percy.

"Can I get you any drinks?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Yep can I get a diet coke?" I said as the girl wrote it down.

"What about you handsome?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Er can I get the same please?" Percy said in a confused tone.

"Okay I'll be back soon with your drinks and to take your order." The waitress said whilst winking at Percy.

Percy was oblivious to her flirting, so I decided it was time to tell him.

"Percy you do realize that she was flirting with you right?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Of course I do Wise Girl I'm not that stupid I just wanted to see how jealous you would get." I looked at him shocked and kicked him under the table.

"What? I am not jealous I couldn't care less." I said throwing my hands up.

"Okay whatever you say Wise Girl." He scoffed at me.

She soon came back with our drinks and I glared at her, she noticed and as she put my drink down she accidently spilt it all over me.

I quickly shot up and made my way to the bathroom, what I didn't know was that a certain somebody followed me into the bathroom.

"Seaweed Brain what are you doing in here this is the girls bathroom, get out." I said aggressively.

Percy came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and began to massage them surprisingly, I sighed and continued to dry my top.

Percy saw I was mad that was my top was wet so he gave me his jacket, he wrapped it around me and I said thank you.

I realised Percy only had a grey t-shirt on, I could see from the mirror in front.

I turned around so I could see Percy with my own eyes and not just in the mirror. I scanned his arms and Percy saw me looking at them and said,

"Checking me out Chase?" I laughed a little at his question but instead I kept scanning his arms until I found it...

The scar.

"Percy I saw this the day of the fire I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now seeing it again why Percy when did you do this?" He gulped and then picked me up and sat me on the top next to the sink.

"When I was 14 or 15 I used to cut, I have little ones all over my body but this one's different when I did it, I thought I deserved it, I was exactly what it says, alone."

"I've been clean for two years now I never even thought about it; I was in a dark place when I did it, looking back on it now I was stupid."

"You have me, and you were not stupid you were confused, I attempted to cut once you know tears were rolling down my face as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a razor held against my arm, if Malcolm hadn't have found me I don't know what would have happened to me."

I nearly cried again then but there was something about Percy that made me feel safe and strong.

He pulled me into a hug and I swear to all the gods he kissed my head.

Percy guided me out of the bathroom and back out onto our table where this other lady cleared up Drew's mess.

"I' am so sorry about Drew I'll give you your meals for free, and I'll get you a new drink." I smiled at the lady as Percy said thank you to her.

We sat back down and waited a short while for my new drink and for the lady to take our orders.

The food came quite quickly and we ate in a record time because it was so good and we were both so hungry.

Percy's arm didn't leave my shoulders, as we walked back to the car.

We struck up a conversation in the car, it was fun. Until my phone buzzed, I asked Percy to read it out to me it was from my dad.

'Hello Annabeth your step mother and I have taken Bobby and Matthew on holiday for 3 weeks there is money in the kitchen to last you and we will see you when we get back, love dad xxx'

I heard Percy's voice drop as he read it out to me.

"So do you want a three week sleepover at my house?"

He just smiled and I drove over to his apartment so he could pick up some clothes and stuff and leave his mum a note.

He wasn't long and he didn't seem to bring a lot but Percy's Percy he knows what he's doing, well most of the time.

We pulled up outside my house and Percy followed me through the front door and said,

"Whoa your house is actually really nice considering last time I saw it I was crawling though a bathroom window." I laughed and grabbed his hand as we ran up the stairs to my room.

"Annabeth after knowing you more today I think I was definitely wrong about you before, now in can tell you're a beautiful, kind, awesome person and I think you doubt yourself too much." We both laughed and I said back to him,

"And the way I judged you was really harsh and I regret everything I thought about you, because now I know that you're a handsome, friendly, amazing person that doesn't realize that you're actually too loyal for your own good." We both laughed a lot and accidently fell on my bed.

Once again green and grey locked and moved forward.

We were both smiling as he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

My mouth moved in sync with his. The kiss wasn't very long but it was enough to get the message across.

When we stopped we put our foreheads against each other's and Percy whispered,

"Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?"

I whispered a quick yes and pulled him closer to me.

These were going to be the best three weeks ever I thought as Percy and I kissed or not the last time that day.

 **There we go, Percabeth are official, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next week for the next chapter. Anyway here are the dedications:**

U know who I am

TheOkWriter

awesome12

Bane9955

Abooknerdandproud

Guest

Guest

Son of Tyche

Libb23

MAL-Daughterofchaos

Guest

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed it means the world, special thanks to** **awesome12 who has reviewed more than once!**


	8. The date

**Hi sorry this is late again but with Christmas and all I have barely had a chance to post anything, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov:

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds outside my window. I was in the middle of a yawn when I realised the black haired figure holding me down. I was at first startled at what was going on, but I soon realised that it was my boyfriend. Wow that's weird to say, Percy Jackson is officially my boyfriend.

My mouth curved up into a smile a smile I'm not use to wearing that often. My mind was fully jogged and I couldn't stop this smile.

I may have been making too much noise yawning because I accidently woke him up.

As soon as he opened his eyes I immediately noticed something. Percy's eyes were sea green, well they were before but much more defined now he didn't look sad he looked like normal person (don't tell him I said that) did I make him happy?

I didn't linger on that thought for long because about ten seconds later I was dragged down so my head hit the pillow with a soft thump. I shifted my body so I was face to face with Percy and stared at his eyes again, until he brought me out of my trance by saying,

"Why are you looking into my eyes like that?" I just laughed quietly to myself and then replied,

"Your eyes look different Percy they normally look so down and droopy but now they look colourful and defined." He smiled and opened his mouth to say something,

"It's because of you Annabeth" He whispered putting a hand to my cheek.

I just smiled at him and then finally agreed we should get up because it must have been nine thirty or something, thank the gods it's a Sunday.

"Maybe we should get up." I pressed my lips together and Percy mimicked me doing it, so I playfully hit him not too gently in the shoulder.

He laughed and then jumped up out of the bed and picked me up bridal style and thought in my head, I could get use to this.

We both laughed as he raced down the stairs as fast as he could trying not to drop me and well smash my step mum's vase.

He eventually sat me down on a kitchen stool, and smiled at me.

"So how about I make you breakfast, pancakes alright?" I laughed at Percy's enthusiasm of wanting to make me breakfast and then nodded my head and smiled.

Once he found all of the ingredients he turned his body so I couldn't see what he was doing, I only knew he had grabbed some strawberries from the fruit bowl on the table.

He seemed to look extremely focused with them strawberries; I had to find out what he was doing, so in my brain I formed a plan.

"Hey, Perce your pancakes are burning." His head shot around so fast his hair had all flipped to the other side of his head, he went over to the frying pan, and I quietly made my way around him to see what he was doing with the strawberries.

Unfortunately I didn't see very much, because two very muscular arms wrapped around my neck spinning me round so I was face to face with the black haired boy.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then half smiled at me and leaned into kiss me, and I got to say it was pretty intense.

It was 15 minutes later when Percy's masterpiece was finally done.

He brought the plate over and he made me close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes my heart melted, there was a stack of pancakes with strawberries that spelled out the words...

I love you Wise Girl.

I Annabeth Chase started to cry, Percy noticed this and spun me around on the chair and he pulled me into a hug, we stayed like that for several minutes and a quick I love you too Seaweed Brain came out of my mouth, I just pulled him closer.

After breakfast Percy informed me that he was taking me somewhere, so we went to pick up his old battered car because he had let it yesterday.

We hopped in and I had to put on a blindfold, so I wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"Hey when are we going to get there?" I asked him, I couldn't see but I could tell he was smirking.

"Wise Girl we're here, but don't take off your blindfold yet." Percy stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He came round to me and opened the door for me.

He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of the car he did it slowly so I wouldn't fall.

Then he put his arms around my shoulders and guided me to somewhere.

"Okay Wise Girl you can take your blindfold off now." I did as he told me and wow.

We were on a cliff, with a beautiful waterfall below it. I don't think I could have done any better myself.

Percy's pov:

Some may say I'm vengeful but that's only because my life was a mess and I had everything to be vengeful for my whole life was just... oh wait I didn't have a life, I had a black hole of mess where everything was hidden under the undying darkness. The light was lost and everything was dark there's not a moment that passes by about that light and what it did to me. It left me like everything else it vanished; maybe that's why I have trust issues because my mother always told me to believe in the light to never let the darkness control me, maybe that's why I never see her, because she didn't think her son was worthy of blocking the darkness out. She was right.

Maybe the light has brought me good; after all it brought me Annabeth. My light. My light is Annabeth. The light abandoned me once but gods this light isn't going to slip through my fingers. Especially when I love it. (Annabeth that is)

Annabeth's pov:

As I peered over the cliff at the waterfall I couldn't help but realise what would have happened if I never had met Percy, would I still be the same girl I was then, a nervous, scared, little girl who had no one to care for her? Who knows?

But there is one thing I know, Percy has made me open my eyes to the world out there before I met him I knew the world wasn't all gum drops and roses but I didn't realise it was that bad. No amount of preparation could prepare you for what's out there in the world.

Percy guided me under a tree where he had laid out blankets as. As I was admiring the view, not of Percy by the way, but of the waterfall.

"So what do you think?" Percy said happily.

"I love it, thank you for bringing me here." I said sitting down next to Percy, well when I say next to I mean really close like my whole right side touching his whole left.

"So does your family do this often, leaving you for weeks on your own?" Percy asked as he put a protective arm around me.

"Yeah this is the 6th time this year and it's still only September the Gods know how many more times they're going to leave me. Normally I would just go stay at Malcolm's but I guess this time I don't need to." I said smiling more and more towards the end.

Percy was also smiling when I looked over at him.

"I'll make you a deal Wise Girl, whenever your family leaves you I'll be there and remember you're 18 you're officially an adult."

I smiled knowingly, the thought of moving out has occurred to me a few times but then I knew I would have a much harder life going to live alone at such a young age. Maybe if I had a roommate.

"Have you ever considered moving out Percy?"

"Well, sometimes but then I couldn't afford it anyway plus I don't know whether I could leave my mum even though I'm pretty sure most nights she never comes home so technically I already have my own place." He said in a calm tone.

"Maybe one day we can move in together you know when we have jobs and stuff." I heard Percy laugh softly and then reply.

"You read my mind Wise Girl, and maybe we can move away from New York that is after all where everything bad has happened to us." I smiled and then thought for a second.

"I say we move to California it's always warm there."

And it was half way across the country from New York, ideal.

"Yeah fresh start." We both laughed at that and then I went onto think again.

"When we graduate I'm going to NYU with Thalia."

"There's no rush to leave maybe we can find a place here in New York whilst you go to college." He said then I was confused.

"Wait so you're not going to college?"

"I can't afford it, unless I get a full scholarship." I shook my head at him.

"Seaweed Brain you have a natural way with words you're pretty smart when you want to be." He nudged me in the arm and we both laughed.

"Then it's settled when the opening date starts to send off applications I'm going to try, but one school in particular." I furrowed my eyebrows and then said,

"Which school?"

"NYU, there's this beautiful girl going there and I hear her boyfriend is one of the best people in the whole world, imagine that."

We laughed and talked until the sun went down, then went home to sleep with this time Percy being my pillow.

 **So that was chapter 8 that was more of a filler chapter, anyway what do you think of the whole college thing and them going to the same one?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it,**

 **Review thanks it means a lot to me!**

 **Clo7615.**


	9. The final chapter

**Hi I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you had a great 2015 sorry for the lack of updating but as soon as I got back to school it was exams and a lot of revision it still is but I'm trying to update around it anyway here is chapter 9 of The science experiment.**

Annabeth's pov:

The next weeks were great. I was with Percy, who by the way got accepted into NYU and we were due to start in September.

After our three weeks were up I didn't see Percy as much, well if you count every school day plus Saturday and Sunday.

It was about July and we had just started the holidays, we had 7 weeks and on the last week we had to move, we all decided that we should get an apartment on campus so we did we went to look round it and we all agreed it was perfect, it had two bedrooms and a sofa bed in case someone wanted to stay over, me and Percy would have one bedroom and Thalia the other one.

It also had a small kitchen but big enough for us three and of course a bathroom which was pretty big.

Percy's and my relationship was going great he was getting more confident and he was teaching me how to be a little more down to earth I guess.

Percy had quite a hard time facing the fact he was going to university, he barely had any problems going except leaving his mum, which was understandable considering the circumstances.

A couple of days ago I met Percy's mother; she was not really a typical mum. I could understand why she worked a lot but I couldn't understand why she would leave her son at home alone. Percy told me that when his father was killed he was 8; his mum left him alone when he was 9 for hours, nights. He said she was never gone for days but Percy had to grow up alone he had to teach himself things, how to cook and how to clean, no wonder Percy did all of that stuff.

No wonder he's so pessimistic.

But his mum was amazed that Percy had got into a good college she was crying she couldn't have been happier. She was actually pretty ecstatic about Percy leaving after she reassured him that she would be fine of course.

After that day Percy I guess began looking forward to going off to college. But there was one other problem.

Himself.

There was something in his head telling him that his happiness won't last that something will come crashing down. We had talked about it though I reassured Percy that I wasn't going anywhere I loved him I wasn't going to just leave him.

Percy's pov:

The week to move in finally came, I was so excited. The only problem now is that every time I picture my life getting better I think that something is going to go completely wrong, and I'm just I don't know, living in fear.

This last 2 months or so has been the best thing to happen to me ever. I just find it hard to accept, my life isn't bad anymore I don't live in a black hole anymore I guess now I'm finally free.

Annabeth's pov:

Percy and I were on our way in the car to NYU, Thalia went in her own car and Percy's old truck was so old we decided to just leave it back at home.

I was really excited in fact I couldn't contain my excitement, I literally burst out laughing every 30 minutes or so.

Percy just looked over at me with his eyebrows furrowed and chuckled to himself like he didn't have a care in the world, and we really didn't, neither of us did we could both finally be ourselves and live our lives as we want forgetting all of the multiple times we made mistake after mistake, trying to be people we weren't.

Percy's and mine situations, were really different but at the same time they weren't, we were both two people with no clue of what actually we could achieve, no aspiration at all to be here together and nothing denying that whatever comes next won't be easy or hard but because we're together we can accomplish anything that's what I've been telling myself anyway.

Yes the world's not a saint but when you find something you really want you'd never let go of it, not ever the price to live in this world is so expensive you seriously can't afford for to be terrible, because just think one day all of this will end and if you spent your whole life moping about one thing then you've wasted your money.

That's what I learnt from my experience and also that the world will throw obstacles at you your whole life big ones, little ones all they are is tasks that make up something called your life. And that life will make you stronger as you go along. In the end only you know how far you've really come and what you actually achieved in your life of obstacles and if you even completed anything you wanted to do.

Percy may be nothing I expected to be but in reality I didn't know him I didn't even know myself yet my only regret is that I misjudged Percy because if I hadn't maybe I would have met him years earlier maybe I wouldn't have had to spend more of life feeling sorry for myself when I could have been doing what I was destined to do.

"Annabeth I've been thinking, there's a question I want to ask you." Percy asked me as he pulled over In the middle of nowhere.

"Okay could you not have kept driving to ask me?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Nope. If I were driving my hands probably couldn't stay o the wheel anyway."

I nodded and then he went on to say,

"Annabeth Chase, I love you, no words cannot describe how much I love you, and it seems too small a gesture. Anyway you've helped me through so much this short time I've been with you and this may seem a little bit forward but I thought it would be a good time, so Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

I looked at him as tears welled in my eyes, I knew my voice wouldn't work so by instinct I nodded my head slowly at first then getting faster.

We both dived in for a hug, as Percy pulled a velvet box out of his back pocket. He opened it, and I was gobsmacked.

"Percy how did you get this?" I asked him noticing that the ring was in fact my mother's engagement ring.

"Your dad gave it to me a few weeks ago he said that he would love his only daughter to get married but he's not at all up to the idea of grandkids just yet."

We both laughed for a while, until I realised something.

"Percy we're 18 jut starting university we can't possibly get married now."

He laughed and then said,

"I know Annabeth it's just that before we went to NYU I wanted to make sure you were mine I wanted to leave a mark I guess, which sounds really weird, so I'm going to stop talking now.

10 years later:

"Percy can you grab Amelia from the kitchen I need to put her down for a nap." I shouted to my husband of 5 years whilst he walked into the kitchen.

A lot had happened in ten years, Percy and I got married and then 2 years ago we had a beautiful daughter called Amelia Rose Jackson she has Percy's eyes but she had my hair, she was perfect.

And of course Percy was a little over protective over her, like if he heard one little cry Percy would race up the stairs to check on her but all in all, she was a mummy's girl, but don't tell Percy.

There's not one thing I would change about my life today, everything turned out amazing for me and Percy and I guess I should be thankful for that fire because without that science experiment I probably wouldn't have been here right now although I do believe that fate would have brought us together somehow but it gives me the chills to think of my life if it weren't this.

 **The** end

S **o it kills me to say, but the science experiment is officially over, unfortunately here won't be a sequel but I hope you all liked the ending in the week sometime I plan on updating If I give you my heart will you throw it away? Then I might start a new story, I have a few ideas but it may take me a few weeks, but look forward to the next chapter in the week, I hope you all enjoyed this story, bye.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed you don't know how much it means to me!**

 **Until next week bye!**

 **Clo7615**


End file.
